El cambio es la unica opcion
by sasusaku574
Summary: Puede que el matrimonio de Sasuke y Sakura este a punto de terminar gracias a las acciones que esta haciendo Sasuke...se que el summary es malo pero espero que lo lean y me den sus opiniones
1. Chapter 1

El cambio es la única opción

Era un día como cualquiera en la ciudad de Konoha con mucho calor y también estando cerca unas acciones de uno de nuestros protagonistas que pondrá a prueba su amor para ver si es a prueba de todo….

En uno de sus tantas calles se encontraba una hermosa mujer que se encontraba haciendo sus compras del día para poder hacer una cena muy especial a su esposo para ver si se con eso se pueden solucionar los problemas que se han presentado en las últimas semanas en su matrimonio porque se sentía muy triste con sus problemas y no quería seguir así.

-Bueno tengo que hacer una cena muy rica para Sasuke para que se sienta feliz y que podamos hablar para solucionar nuestros problemas porque ya no podemos seguir así, esto está empeorando cada vez más.

Durante el tiempo que Sakura estaba hablando con ella misma se iba acercando una persona a ella sin que se diera cuenta.

-Que sorpresa encontrarla Sakura-san después de tanto tiempo sin verla.

-Quien eres?

-No se acuerda de mi ¡ Soy Akira

-Akira? No recuerdo a nadie con el nombre de Akira

-Bueno puede que no te acuerdes de mi porque no nos vemos desde hace mucho tiempo desde que somos niños…No te acuerdas que fuiste de misión a mi aldea para conseguir algunas plantas medicinales para la aldea enviada por la Hokage-sama

-No me digas que eras ese niño pequeño que estaba muy enfermo en la aldea de la Paja que tuve que hacer antibióticos para uno enfermedad rara.

-Sí, ese mismo solo que tenia tu misma edad por mi estatura me vía mas pequeño de lo que era.

-Akira estoy muy feliz de volverte a ver no me acordaba de ti porque te vías muy pequeño pero no sabía que éramos de la misma edad… ¿Y qué andas haciendo tan lejos de tu aldea?

-Bueno me vine a vivir temporalmente a Konoha porque la Hokage-sama me pidió que viniera para ayudar un poco para explicarles más a los ninjas médicos sobre las plantas medicinales.

-Enserió, así podría hablar más contigo de cómo están todos por allá.

-Sí claro cuando quieras. Si quieres en este mismo momento podemos ir hablar de los viejos tiempos.

-Lo siento pero en este mismo momento no puedo porque estoy terminando de hacer las comprar para la cena que le voy hacer a mi marido

-Ooooohhh…estas casada Felicidades

-Gracias…..¡

-¿Y quien es el afortunado de estar con la mejor doctora de todas las aldeas?

-Bueno se llama Sasuke es uno de mis amigos de la infancia

-Pues dile que lo felicito

-Se lo diré….Bueno me tengo que ir porque se me hace tarde

-Bueno hasta pronto espero que nos reunamos pronto para poder hablar

-Claro hasta pronto

Así Sakura se despidió de su amigo Akira y se apuro a terminar de hacer sus compras y se apuro a llegar a su casa y hacer toda la cena se apuro tanto que hasta logro hacer un postre muy rico y ya se encontraba descansando esperando a su marido

Y después de 1 hora escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y ella fue a recibir a su marido con la mayor de las felicidades y cuando estuvo cerca le vio la cara que le ha estado viendo en las últimas semanas y esa cara que le dio mucho miedo

-Sasuke que te pasa te veo muy enojado me estás dando mucho miedo-dijo Sakura con la cara de aterrorizada


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke no le respondio y siguió directo hacia la habitación que compartían después de unos segundos se escucho el portazo.

Sakura se preguntaba que le sucedía a Sasuke pero decidió dejarlo que se le pasara el enfado porque si no a ella le podría pasar algo que no quería que le volviera a suceder mas y mientras tanto que dejaba que Sasuke se cambiara y se le bajara el enfado se sentó en el sofá a mirar unos pergaminos de algunos de sus pacientes del hospital

Después de unos 15 minutos se volvió a escuchar la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y después unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia ella y después de unos segundos vio una figura colocándose a su lado y ella lo miro y vio la cara que ha estado viendo es estas últimas semanas y que le causan un terrible terror.

-Sasuke que sucede?-dijo Sakura con un poco de terror

-Ya unos amigos ya me contaron que estabas haciendo con tu amante

-Sasuke otra vez estas con esos celos enfermizos que tienes¡

-No tengo nada de celos si es la verdad que mi mujer tiene sus amantes por toda la aldea-dijo Sasuke gritando

-Sasuke yo no tengo ningún amante siempre te he sido fiel, como te iba a ser infiel si desde que éramos niños tuve que guardarme mi amor hacia ti hasta el día que regresaste a la aldea.

-Mis amigos te vieron en el centro de la aldea con un tipito con el que estabas hablando muy cariñosamente.

-Yo no estaba cariñosamente con él

-Ellos me dijeron que si

-Con mi supuesto amante que me vieron era un amigo que tuve que curar en una aldea que tuve que hacer una misión enviada por Tsunade-sama para conseguir unas plantas medicinales y unos aldeanos de ahí me dijeron que estaba enfermo y lo ayude a curarse y él me tiene mucho agradecimiento y vino a la aldea porque lo llamo Tsunade-sama porque lo ocupaba para unos asuntos

-Entonces hasta te traes amates a la aldea de mucho antes de habernos casado

-Él es un simple amigo

-Eso es lo que dices de todos

-Porque es la verdad al único hombre que quiero es a ti

-Puede que en un tiempo me quisieras y me fueras fiel pero después de un tiempo te cansaste de estar con un mismo hombre y decidiste buscarte más para saciar sus deseos carnales.

-Eso es mentira yo solo te he querido a ti y no he estado con ningún otro hombre a parte de ti.

-No te creo

-Bueno no me importa ya lo que creas ya estoy harta de su celos y para que me grites por algo me voy a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes.

-No creo que vayas a hacer eso porque yo no lo voy a permitir-dijo Sasuke mientras la agarraba de la muñeca

-Sasuke suéltame ya, ya me quiero ir a dormir había preparado una cena para poder solucionar nuestros problemas veo que no se pueden solucionar por tus estúpidos celos

-Pues no voy a soltarte voy a demostrarte quien es tu dueño y quien es el único hombre que de verdad te hace sentir mujer

Sasuke iba jalando a Sakura hacia el cuarto hasta que llego a la habitación y él la tiro sobre la cama y se situó encima de ella y Sakura intentaba zafarse pero no podía porque Sasuke tenía más fuerza que ella

-No Sasuke no lo quiero hacer en este momento déjame-dijo Sakura casi llorando

-Yo si quiero para que veas quien es tu verdadero dueño

-Yo no tengo ningún dueño no le pertenezco a nadie puede ser que tú seas mi esposo pero eso no signifique que yo sea de tu pertenencia y tengo que hacer lo que tú quieras

-No me importa lo que digas porque en este momento te voy hacer mía

Después de eso Sakura no pudo hacer mas forcejeo por la gran fuerza que tenia Sasuke entonces se rindió a lo que él quería hacerle y durante todo el acto ella se sintió asqueada era la primera vez que se sentía así muchas veces que lo habían hecho se sentía muy feliz por estregarse al único hombre que ha querido.

Después de que Sasuke se quedara dormido ella se fue a la habitación para intentar descansar pero no pudo porque estuvo llorando pero en toda la noche tomo una decisión extrema porque ya no aguantaba más de los celos de Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo siento llevo demaciado tiempo sin subir conti encerio lo lamento de verdadero corazon pero ya aqui tienen el conti

**Al día siguiente**

Sasuke se va despertante muy lentamente y lentamente empieza a incorporarse en la cama y se da cuenta de que a su lado se encuentra vacío y eso le causa un susto demasiado grande y se levanta lo más rápido que puede y empieza a buscar a Sakura por todos lados y no la encuentras hasta que logra ver en la mesa una nota destinada a el que decía lo siguiente:

_**Mí amado Sasuke:**_

_**"Te escribo esta carta porque no me quiero despedir de ti cara a cara esa me haría más daño del que estoy pasando por estos momentos por tus tontos celos.**_

_**Tal vez lo único que duele más que decirte adiós es no haber tenido la ocasión de haberme despedido de ti pero sabía que intentarías detener y si lo hacías me lograría ir de tu lado.**_

_**Guardare nuestros recuerdos de ayer durarán toda una vida. Guardar los mejores, olvidar los demás los más dolorosos…**_

_**Los recuerdos construyen un camino que llega hasta el corazón y logra que siempre te sienta muy cerca mi lado, aunque en realidad estemos muy lejos el uno del otro.**_

_**Espero que leas esto completamente y no lo dejes para después continuarlo y para cuando hayas terminado de leerlo, espero que hayas entendido lo que te quise decir.**_

_**Sasuke ya he llorado más de un millón de lagrimas lo sé porque he llorado hasta quedarme sin lágrimas y no lo quiero hacer mas.**_

_**Esto debe ser una de las cosas que más me costaron y dolieron hacer en todo este tiempo. Hay cosas que creí que no volverían a pasarme, porque creí saber mucho acerca de esto del amor.**_

_**Uno vuelve a caer una y otra vez en los mismos juegos. En las mismas trampas. Y lo peor de todo, que al darnos cuenta de eso a uno lo hace sentir como un tonto.**_

_**Más que nunca me preguntan qué me pasa estos últimos días. Que si dónde dejé esa felicidad que tenía no hace mucho. Donde dejé ese brillo de mis ojos. Me duele tener que mentirles cuándo me preguntan ¿cómo estás?, y yo les digo, muy bien, aquí ando. Digo con mi mejor cara cuándo no puedo disimular este dolor que a veces creo que podría matarme. Pero mucho más duele saber que ellos se dan cuenta, que es casi todo lo contrario lo que digo.**_

_**¿Sabes algo? Creo que la única forma que me queda para salir de esto es sin mentir. No voy a salir a decir que no te amo, porqué es mentira. Solo la verdad. Y que sea tal vez lo que Kamisama quiera. Ya las cosas pasaron el dolor sigue aquí, ya dijiste y tomaste tu decisión, aunque fue algo muy egoísta de tu parte, porque solo pensaste en tu tranquilidad en tus sentimientos, y no te importo lo que yo sintiera no te importo que yo te amara tanto, no te importo que después de eso yo me iba a morir de dolor. Te confieso siento que la vida se me acaba, no sé cómo salir de esto, no sé como acostarme sin pensar en ti, no sé cómo hacer para no extrañarte tanto. Prometí amarte mientras yo respire. Y eso me juego en contra ahora. Porqué podría dejar esto por el camino más fácil de no haberte prometido algunas cosas. Pero lo hice. Y a pesar de que podría quitar esas promesas, no puedo.**_

_**Perdóname, por amarte tanto, por haberte echo esclavo de mis sueños de mi amor de mi vida, una vida que está muriendo, pero que igual cumple la promesa de amarte para siempre?**_

_**Me quedo tan sólo con algunas de tus miradas. Me quedo con esos largos y lindos momentos que a veces me dejaban sin aire.**_

_**Te dejo mi deseo de que seas feliz y que logres quitarte esos celos que provocaron lo que estás leyendo en estos momentos. Te dejo un grito que siempre lo hice antes de todos los momentos de sufrimiento que me provocaste soltar frente a ti: TE AMO¡.**_

_**Te dejo todas las lágrimas que derramé mientras escribía estas líneas. Te dejo mi falta de aire, el dolor que en este momento siento, el dolor. Mi coraje. Todo te lo dejo aquí. Y me quedo con lo que no puede dejar de sonar en mi alma, dos palabras: ?TE AMO?, que alguna vez me dijiste de verdad.**_

_**Parece que después de todas estas lagrimas estoy un poco mejor?. Sentía la necesidad de escribirte todo esto…**_

_**Te deseo con todo mi corazón que logres cambiar tus celos porque eso provocara más problemas como estos.**_

_**Me despido con un Te Amo y siempre lo hare….**_

_**Sakura.**_

Durante toda la lectura de la carta que le escribió Sasuke empezó a salírsele lágrimas cada vez más hasta que no aguanto más y empezó a llorar a mares era la primera vez después de muchos años que lloro de ese modo y decidió no quedarse sentado haciendo nada y salió corriendo a cambiar e ir a buscar a Sakura donde fuera que estuviera.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke ha estado buscando Sakura por toda la aldea pero por más que la busca no la encuentra y ya se está desesperando y ya no sabe por dónde buscar y ya se siente culpable por lo que hiso ya por el cansancio de tanto buscar se regresa a su casa para pensar mejor lo que va hacer con esta situación en la que se encuentra.

A los pocos minutos llega a su casa ya dentro se sienta y empieza a meditar que pudo hacer Sakura durante el tiempo que él se encontraba durmiendo y lo primero que se pudo ocurrir fue que se seguro se fue donde alguna de sus amigas y seguro solo se llevaría algunas cosas para confirmar eso se dirigió al almario y cuando abrió la puerta de lo que es de ella ve todo vacío y eso si que le preocupa mucho mas y lo que piensa él es que en unos días podría porque siempre que va a misiones no le gusta estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa aunque lo que si le preocupa fue la carta que le dijo y lo que primero que va hacer después de que Sakura regrese va ser pedirle perdón por lo que le hiso y le prometerá que va a cambiar.

_**Días después**_

Ahora si Sasuke se encuentra preocupo y decide ir a preguntarle algo a Ino y dirige lo más rápido posible donde ella a los minutos llega a toca y Ino le abre la puerta

-OOhhhh….Sasuke que te trae por aquí?

-Ino ocupo tu ayuda es una emergencia

-Que pasa te noto muy alterado

-Es que Sakura se fue hace unos días de la casa por un asunto que paso y quisiera saber si tú sabes dónde podría estar

-Pero Sakura no te dejo la carta

-Entonces si sabes algo

-Sakura no me quiso dar muchos detalles sobre lo que paso pero me dijo que quería alejarse de ti, yo no te había dicho nada porque pensé que era un enojo normal que siempre tenemos las mujeres

-Entonces no sabes dónde podría estar?

-No, pero lo que si se es que no le vía una buena apariencia

-Y no sabes quién podría saber algo?

-No se pero podríamos pedirle ayuda a Kiba para que ponga a Akamaru a que busque rastro del olor de Sakura

-Lo voy a intentar es una de las últimas opciones que me quedan para poder encontrar bueno gracias

-Espera Sasuke yo voy contigo estoy muy preocupada por Sakura

-Está bien vamos

Y Sasuke y Ino salieron corriendo hacia la casa de Kiba por la última oportunidad de Sasuke de encontrar a su amada Sakura.

Y cuando llegan llaman a la puerta

-Kiba…Kiba…Kiba-no dejaban de tocar a la puerta

-Qué pasa?-dice Kiba saliendo de su casa todo adormilado

-Ocupo tu ayuda Kiba

-Para que me ocupas?

-Ocupo que nos ayudes a buscar a Sakura con el olfato de Akamaru

-Por que que paso con Sakura?

-Ella ha estado desaparecida desde hace un tiempo de la aldea y ya estoy preocupado por ella

-Que dices me ayudas?

-Claro…..solo espera para traer a Akamaru y te ayudo

**_En un lugar lejos de la aldea_** se encontraba la kunoichi que tanto nuestro protagonista está buscando

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme en este momento muy difícil para mí, *******-le dice Sakura a su acompañante.


End file.
